


Fletcha

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: Katniss believes herself to be cursed, as everyone she's loved is killed by King Snow. Until one day she's orphaned and she finds an old wizard who tells her she's the key to solving the mystery behind her father's disappearance and her unnatural second sight. King Snow wants her dead because he knows Katniss is the only one who can destroy him. Fantasy AU HG
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Norberts_Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norberts_Mom/gifts).



> This one is a birthday gift for my bestie Norbertsmom. I began publishing it on Tumblr but I'm going to post it on here as well. Special thanks to Javits for betaing.
> 
> FYI I don't own the Hunger Games

The woods were silent.

Katniss glanced at her reflection in the river. She was not beautiful, she was small for her age. Her skin was not fair nor was she golden-haired like her younger sister. Katniss sighed recalling a time when things were different. A time when the Capitol meant something, a time when her father was alive.

Katniss picked at her hose. To hunt in the forest, she must inhabit the garb of men. She closed her eyes and she could see the past.

Six years ago, the Capitol was a gleaming city on a hill, with the center gleaming white castle made of white stone. The walls that surrounded the castle were twenty feet thick and Snow, like the King before him, was merciless. His noble Lords vied for power through marriage. All marriages amongst the higher echelons of society had to be approved by the King, and those that were not sanctioned faced the full wrath of the King.

Katniss worried, she'd heard of the fickle ways of the King. It was rumored he was not a man of science but a man deeply enriched in the dark arts. Her father, a lowly Knight, was being called to the Capitol.

"Must you go?"

"Katniss, I swore fidelity to the King the day I became a Knight."

Katniss wanted to argue, but her father was once nothing more than a Serf, a common miner who through an act of bravery became a Knight and was awarded to marry her mother. To change one's stripes was unheard of in Panem.

After the Great War darkness settled amongst the survivors, lawlessness abounded. Sickness, lack of resources due to ecological disasters, and education nearly threatened to wipe out the remaining populations. Fourteen delegates from the remaining largest cities met and elected one of them as their King. They became the Nobel Lords in charge of massive territories called Districts. In their Districts, they divided the territory amongst Regents to rule in their stead. The Regents did the same, creating Knights to preside over smaller parcels of land to rule over the Serfs and the Merchants.

The feudalistic society worked, as the families-maintained control of the population. Their title was passed on from firstborn to firstborn. That was until Snow forcefully usurped his sister's crown. The long-established families were in peril of losing their birthrights so they began to form alliances to keep power and to appease the King.

Katniss had heard of rumors of what happened to those who did not follow the king's decree. Men and women were tortured and quartered, forced to fight to the death in Arenas for the pleasure of the King. However, those who the King raged against were said to be handed to his wizard Crane who held the power to turn humans to frogs, and dogs. Katniss shuddered at the thought of her father falling into the hands of the King. Her father being summoned to court was not welcome news, and she felt it in her gut.

Six years after her father's disappearance they were living in the ruins of a keep. Katniss hunted illegally to feed her family which consisted of women. Including her mother and sister. She pushed herself away from the water and began hunting. That's when she saw the strange bird. She tracked as it flew in the sky. Katniss followed it until it perched itself on a branch. She aimed at the bird and it opened its wings while staring at her. Katniss put the bow down, because of the look the bird gave as if it knew her.

It felt odd and everything inside of her being told her to leave as quickly as possible. Animals did not stare in the faces of the hunters. Katniss walked away.

"Katniss," it called.

The hairs at the back of her neck stood up. She ran as fast as she could. When she arrived at the keep she and her family lived in, She found a man sitting at the steps, he held a staff. Katniss came to a halt. She watched the bird fly to the man's staff. He had long dark graying hair and wore a long grey cloak.

"Katniss, daughter of Eragon of Everdeen. You must come with me."

She wasn't one for authority. Katniss gave him a cursory look before she opened her mouth. "Mother," Katniss shouted. She held up her bow and arrow toward the man in front of her. "PRIM!"

"I am afraid you are late, your mother and sister are casualties of Snow."

Katniss wasn't sure if she should believe him. She ran past him into the small keep. There was no life. There were bowls scattered on the ground. The tapestry her mother and sister created was ripped in half. She closed her eyes and concentrated so she could unlock the memories from the room. Katniss found herself standing in the room. She saw when the king's men rushing into a room filled with women, dragging them outside. She could hear their cries. Katniss watched helplessly as her mother and her sister clung to the other. Then the room began to collapse. She tried to see past when they were gathered. She saw a lightning strike followed by a flock of birds flying into the wind. Her sister and mother were no longer alive. Katniss felt a bone-crushing pain in the deep recess of her heart.

She slipped to the floor mourning their loss. The old man arrived long after the king's men had left. He sent the bird after her. He touched her head and it eased her pain, but unused to being touched she got up, wiping her face. "Who are you?"

"I am called Haymitch."

"I thought you were dead." Katniss took a step back, suddenly not sure she should trust the old wizard who at one point was stronger than Crane. That was until he began drinking.

"As you can see, I am alive. Now tell me, daughter of Paylor, how long have you had the sight."

Katniss scowled. "Why did you come now and where is my father?"

"I am sorry about your father. I arrived too late to do anything about him. But I can help you, save the kingdom from Snow for you are the one that I have been seeking."

Katniss took a deep breath. There was a prophecy cast over her as a child but it wasn't that she was to be the one to save the kingdom. It had to do with the mark on her shoulder. She was known as the cursed one. "I can't, I'm cursed."

"Wives tales," he gruffly said

"I am poor, fatherless, and now motherless, and you wish me to go on a grand adventure with you?"

"Incredulous child, come along," Haymitch said. "Before they come for you too."

Katniss turned to him ready to argue but his face looked determined. "Fine," Katniss whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has just learned that she is now an orphan. Now her journey begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the warm reception of Fletcha. Thank you to Javitsg for Betaing. I do not own the hunger games - count down to Norbertsmom's birthday...

Haymitch tapped his staff on the ground and two large horses with wings appeared.

"By Jove, winged beasts," Katniss spat amazed by the docile nature of the creatures as she approached them.

"They are Pegasus's Katniss. These creatures only appear to those who are of pure heart. Now hop on the back. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Katniss slipped on the back of the Pegasus. She grabbed its reins and it took off running before extending its wings and gliding into the air high above the tops of the trees and into the clouds. Katniss wasn't sure what to expect but it was like entering a cold misty wood. She smiled to herself at the sensation. When exited the cloud she saw a large expanse.

Glancing to her left, Haymitch had his eyes closed and was barely holding on to the reins. The strange bird followed below them. Katniss relaxed learning to trust the creature she was riding. focused on the sights below her. The river that snaked through Panem. The country was desolate and burned. Pegasus veered to the right headed over a large body of water. Katniss questioned where they were headed. She closed her eyes and grasped the band of her sheath of arrows. This was the only thing she had to remember her family by. In her mind, she quietly said her goodbyes to her family.

As the sun descended in the horizon, Katniss realized how close she was to the night sky. It was like being enveloped in a sparkly blanket. The air grew colder and her breath looked like puffs of small clouds. Pegasus began descending to the ground Katniss could see a fortification in the distance. Katniss felt the warmth as they grew closer to the earth.

They landed in the woods. Katniss slipped down to the ground. She gently patted the creature's flanks before watching them run into the darkened woods. These woods were not like the ones she was used to, the trunks were thicker and they were so tall their tips kissed the rim of the moon.

Katniss trailed after Haymitch. It was dark outside but his staff glowed illuminating the path. When they became tired, Katniss set up camp, making a fire for them. Haymitch's strange bird sat perched on a tree with a fish it'd caught. Katniss managed to find a small rabbit. "Haymitch, what place is this?"

"You are in the Land of the Forgotten."

Katniss had never heard of this place. "Land of the Forgotten?"

"It's where those who escape from Snow come. Though many who come here never make it and the ones who do never make it past the cyclops at the entrance of the castle."

"Cyclops?"

Haymitch began laughing.

"You liar," Katniss spat embarrassed to be beguiled with such ease.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. Truthfully many of those who try to come here are hunted down by Snow and many do not make it here. They die of the elements or do not have the fee to make it across the body of water that separates both lands."

Katniss sighed, then checked the rabbit. "Here, eat."

"I haven't had a well-cooked meal in some time."

"Do you still drink?"

Haymitch raised his eyebrows. "On occasion."

"I thought you were a drunk?"

"I was but a good friend helped me lose my ill-mannered custom and convinced me that I needed to set the world right." He looked up at the night sky. "You know our ancestors live it's why you can see them when you use your sixth sense."

Katniss blinked. She didn't understand what Haymitch was saying. She wanted to ask him but he asked her a question.

"Tell me, child, why did you say before you are cursed?"

"Because of the mark, I bear on my Shoulder." Katniss sighed. "Effie always said I was cursed, she said I was a bad omen for the family. She claimed I brought the destruction of my father and she said I would be the death of my mother and sister.

Haymitch leaned on his stick listening.

"You said earlier it's an old wives' tale, but in a way, she was right, because my father is dead and so are my mother and sister." Katniss looked away from his face.

"She was wrong, you know?"

Katniss looked at him over the fire.

"You're not cursed but your mark is the mark of a soulmate. Your other half has that mark. They will never be complacent with any other until they meet you." Haymitch's eyes began glowing, "In our journey, you shall meet him and he shall be your champion. No other man will see you as anything else but one of their own sex, except for him, your mate. He will be able to see you for who and what you are. To the entire world, you are the child of Eragon of Everdeen."

Katniss blinked when his eyes stopped glowing. "I think I will sleep now."

"Go ahead I have the first watch."

The next morning, they arrived at the gates of the fortified city. Katniss walked behind Haymitch as was the custom for women to do. "No, you are a man you walk by my side, remember."

Katniss nodded feeling odd as she grasped her weapon. She thought to herself that at least she was dressed appropriately. No one questioned her. They called her criado or muchacho, as she walked by Haymitch's side. Haymitch said these words meant servant and boy. Everywhere Katniss looked someone was saying something in a different language. She counted four so far.

"Fletcha." Haymitch called Katniss over to him.

"We're going to be seen by the King. You need to dress the part. Now, put these on." Haymitch handed her clothing. Low and behold, not a woman's kirtle but a finely woven tunic and surcoat.

Katniss walked around to a small divided area and quickly changed. They proceeded onto the castle. She wasn't sure they would allow them to seek an audience with the king. Haymitch used his name and Katniss was amazed at how quickly they were allowed into the throne room. The king, an elderly man, sat on the throne. A younger version of the King stood next to him. He looked at her and Katniss swore he could see right through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just because I speak Spanish I use a lot of Latin words or Spanish to describe things.
> 
> Criado is a servant/domestic servant
> 
> Muchacho is a young boy/man
> 
> Fletcha - means arrow or arrowhead


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has landed in the kingdom of Olvidos where now no man can see her as a female, only her one true mate. NOw she is scheduled to meet up with the King in an effort to stop Snow from taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured it out this is a slow-moving story but stick with it, because it will begin to heat up soon.
> 
> This is for my bestie norbertsmom counting down to her bday - special thanks to @javitsg for betaing - I do not own the Hunger Games

"Haymitch," the King addressed

"King Daniel," Haymitch bowed his head.

"Your Grace." Katniss's first instinct was to curtsey. Then recalled she did not have to curtsey; she was pretending to be a man. She bowed inclining her head. She had to remind herself to think and act like a man. Women were to curtsey and were not to look at a man in the eyes. As a man, she could freely stare at any man freely. Her mother would have a fit if she had an inkling of the future. Her mother was every bit the Lady. She walked serenely, her voice was as gentle as the whisper of a spring breeze. She smelled like blossoms, and she never had a speck of dirt on her form.

By comparison, Katniss was loud, constantly trekking dirt in the keep, and smelled of the outdoors. Katniss's life was spent being bathed. She hated it but her mother was bent on making her a lady at all cost. Katniss hid her smile as she looked down at her clothing. Her mother would definitely not approve at all. Looking up, the man standing next to King Daniel kept on staring.

Katniss looked down trying to stop him from staring at her.

Haymitch tapped his stick on the ground and he averted his eyes. Katniss was relieved and she was able to study her environment.

It wasn't a big room but there was something haloed about the room. Like most central rooms of power, it was sparse with a simple heavy tapestry draped in the background depicting the origins of the kingdom. The throne was on a dais. The man on the throne wore a deep blue surcoat and his crown was a simple band of gold around his head.

She closed her eyes and she could see something that was life-altering happened in this room. Unlike the last time she saw a door and she walked toward it. When she stepped through the door she was instantly transported back to another time. It was winter, the room was colder. The two fireplaces were lit and there were various candles lit in the room. There wasn't a tapestry but a door that led to a room beyond the throne room.

There was another man sitting on the throne. He was older, his blond hair was turning white and he had fine lines around his murky blue eyes. He held a scepter in his hands. He was tired and pale.

Katniss stood beside two men. She turned to examine them closely. One she recognized as the future King Daniel but the other she did not know, but she could see the family resemblance. They were blond, with blue eyes, stocky frames, and tall.

"Enough, Daniel," the king said slamming the end of his scepter on the chair.

"Father, I do not feel heading the call of Snow prudent," Daniel said, crossing his arms across his chest. "The man is dangerous. Why now, after so many years, does he want a truce with us?"

"Daniel we are a peaceful kingdom and we only fight because we must. If Snow is seeking a truce, we must employ diplomacy."

"I for one see this is a ploy, Ryder, brother," Daniel said turning, "you are by far the most cunning of all of us. Tell me truthfully, you suspect Snow of some evil doing?"

"I do not trust Snow," Ryder said. "However, I am tired of war. I've cut my teeth on the battlefield and I am weary."

At Ryder's response, Daniel jammed his fingers through his hair. "This unbelievable."

The king stood and descended to come to stand before his sons.

"Daniel, if you do not wish to go, I understand. You have a young family; you have more responsibilities, and you are my heir." He turned to Ryder, "My son, I too am tired of war." The king placed his hand on Ryder's shoulder.

"I long for days of peace, father, just as much as you." Ryder put his hand on top of his father's.

"Then I suspect the act of goodwill falls on your shoulders and that of Peeta."

"No, we cannot send Peeta, he is too green," Daniel protested.

Katniss wondered who this Peeta was. He most likely was the youngest by the sound of the argument.

"On the contrary," Ryder said. "Peeta is the very heart of diplomacy father. If there is anyone that can discuss peace it is him."

"Father I protest," Daniel ground out his face red.

"I am sorry Daniel I must do this for the good of the kingdom." The king rubbed his face. "Our kingdoms are at war and if Snow has extended the boon of peace, I will take the chance. For if we can stop the fighting in my lifetime, my grandson, Ryker, will never know the taste of death."

"This will not end well, Snow is duplicitous in nature and I feel it in my bones that we will regret this decision." Daniel left the room angrily.

Ryder looked back at his brother's retreating form. "We shall make you proud, father."

Katniss felt this was the wrong move. There was no peace. What followed was a horrific collapse and Snow's power grew to the extent that he killed his own knights.

Katniss was pushed forward into the present. Her eyes landed on King Daniel, he looked sad and lost. She frowned understanding that he'd lost everything. Taking another look at the room she could see the wear and tear of the ravages of time. She questioned what the throne room would look like had his brothers lived.

Her eyes once more landed on the man she now knew to be Ryker. His blue eyes did not remove themselves from her. He looked at her suspiciously. Did he know she was an imposter? Could he tell?

"Why have you come to our shores?" King Daniel asked.

"I have come to seek shelter for myself and my ward."

"Your ward," The king leveled his eyes on Katniss. She stood straighter. "Pray tell who is this young lad?"

"This is Fletcha the child of Eragon of Everdeen," Haymitch announced.

"The child of Everdeen," the king stood from his throne. He stepped down and walked over to her. He grasped her face. Katniss looked up at the king as he stood before her. He was impressive standing in front of her with broad shoulders and massive arms.

"This is but a boy, not a warrior as fortune foretold." The king let go of her face, disgust clear on his face.

"I did say child," Haymitch chuckled.

"How do I know this is the child of Eragon of Everdeen?" The king went back to sit on his throne.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Haymitch withdrew from within his robes a fist full of small nuts. He threw them in the air.

Without much thought Katniss whipped her bow and shot them quickly in some instances she was able to shoot through two with one arrow.

The King's eyes widened with admiration, but as quick as the emotion came it died. Although he looked dismissive, there was something hidden in those eyes. He nodded at his son. "Ryker, find them the best accommodations."

Ryker nodded and led them to a large room. He was as tall as his father and just as broad-shouldered. "Pardon my father he has been under a great strain."

Katniss raised an eyebrow.

"I understand Snow is amassing an army." Haymitch looked about.

Ryker looked surprised.

"His plans are to lay siege to your father's domain." Haymitch walked around the room and waived at the logs in the fireplace, a fire started immediately heating the room.

"How did you know?" Ryker asked following Haymitch around the room like a pup

"I have my sources. Now if you do not mind, your grace." Haymitch opened the door smiling.

Ryker nodded and left.

Katniss closed her eyes. "I thought this was supposed to be a safe haven."

"It is, his father King Daniel is a good man. He better than anyone understands the power that Snow has. His two brothers died at the hands of Snow."

Katniss looked down. "How do you suppose I am going to be able to stop Snow and an entire army. I am just a girl.'

Haymitch gave her a mysterious look before muttering. "In the past."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch cast a protection spell against Katniss allowing only her true mate to see her, allowing the eyes of all who behold her to think she is a man, an archer the son of her disappeared father. She was able to peer into the past but not inhabit it...and she's about to find out how to time travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading. I mentioned this is a slow-moving story. But things will begin to heat up. I do not own the Hunger Games, Count down to Norbertsmom Birthday thank you to @javitsg for betaing.

"I'm sorry what," Katniss stuttered.

"You have powers," Haymitch sat in a chair that was in front of the fire.

"Yes," She said frustrated, "the sight. I can see things from the past when I enter into a room."

Haymitch laughed and rubbed his hands in front of the fire.

"Why are you laughing?" Katniss could not make sense of this man. He laughed increased upon her question, so she reiterated, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because other than teaching you how to wield a bow, which by the way I am eternally grateful you were able to shoot so perfectly. Your father and mother did nothing to prepare you for your destiny."

He'd brought up the other point she'd been meaning to ask. "How do you think I, an unknown girl, am going to topple a King who is an utter madman with a powerful wizard by his side?"

"Because you are the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Katniss stared at him in the face. She didn't understand why she was so important, this was too ridiculous to be real. The ride on Pegasus back, her abilities, her mother's and sister's death, and being here in this Kingdom she'd never even heard of. Everything seemed far fetched.

"From the line of Everdeen, a child will come that will look in the mirror and wipe the frost from the land." Haymitch leaned back. "When Snow heard of it he, like many others, thought your father was the embodiment of the prophecy and that is why he sent for him. Why your father ceased to exist."

Katniss closed her eyes. "I told him not to go, much the way King Daniel told his brother and his father not to go. He warned them it was a trap." Katniss opened her eyes and stared at Haymitch. "I felt the wrongness of his leaving us and he didn't listen. He left and never came back."

"That's why I had to reach you." Haymitch said, "Snow thought he'd gotten rid of the threat. But the prophecy persisted. He found out about you and your sister. I traveled to find you, as when you were born the stars aligned outside. I thought you dead when my Jabberjay did not come back quickly. When you crashed through the forest armed with a man's bow and arrows, I knew you were the one."

Katniss wrapped her arms around her middle. "So you were waiting for me."

"Yes."

Maybe she was starting to believe she was something more than bad luck. She looked at the man. "Explain how you think I can move and do what it is you said I can do?"

"As I said just a few moments ago, you will do this in the past."

Katniss shook her head. There was no way she could do what he said.

"Katniss have a seat," Haymitch pointed to a spot on the floor.

Sitting down she exhaled.

"Your mother is a descendant of Paylor. A great and powerful woman who ruled this land and all lands peacefully until she passed and eventually Snow took over. Her dying breath was the prognostication of your birth." Haymitch leaned on his staff and looked at her in the face.

Katniss couldn't believe it but at the same time, there was something in his look, the same one she'd seen in King Daniel's face when he looked at her. "I am not sure if I believe."

"I thought you might not, given that you were told the whole of your life you were a blight." Haymitch sighed. "You have the ability to see into the past. But you are more powerful than you believe possible. You have more power in your pinky than what I have in my entire being. You hail from the richest lineage of magic."

"You're the only one who knows I can do that. I never told anyone about it."

"Not even your mother?"

"Especially my mother, she would've frowned upon my ability. She wanted me to be a gentle Lady like herself. I was a disappointment to her."

"Ugh, what did your parents do to you," Haymitch muttered under his breath. "Your mother could have taught you about your abilities."

"Are you saying my mother had the same ability as me?" Katniss knew her mother was able to help many of the sick that came to her. She would have Effie make poultices that would help those who came to her mother. It was one of the ways they survived all those years after her father disappeared.

"No, she did not. Nonetheless, she knew of such things. Your mother was a great healer in her time. I suppose she set her knowledge to the wayside when she married your father." Haymitch speculated, before looking at her. "No matter. I shall teach you how to harness your ability."

"What do you mean by teach me?"

"When you walk into a room you can transport yourself into the past of that room correct?"

"Yes," Katniss nodded wondering how he knew that.

"Have you ever been able to interact with the scenery or are you merely an observer?"

"I've only been an observer." Katniss wondered where he was going with his questioning.

"Have you ever encountered a door?"

"Today was the first time I encountered a door."

"Good, good," Haymitch nods, then from his robes he pulls out a flask. He opens it and takes a drink. "What if I told you there are other doors in a space and one in particular that can transfer you into the past."

"How?"

"Close your eyes, and concentrate on the room. To the moment where the fire went on."

Katniss reluctantly closed her eyes.

"Concentrate."

Katniss found herself in front of a door. Opening it she found was in the room. It was empty, then she heard Haymitch's voice, "Make a fire."

Katniss wasn't sure what he was saying but she knelt by the fireplace. She reached out and withdrew her hand. Somehow afraid of what would happen. She had never materialized in the room she'd been standing in. Taking a deep breath she reached out for the flint but her hand went through it as if she was a specter from a ghoulish dimension.

"Concentrate. Find the magic spark within you and use it to help your hand pick up the flint."

Katniss closed her eyes looked for that spark a dull green light. She felt it light up when thought about the task at hand. She opened her eyes and with a shaky breath, she forced her hand to pick up the flint. She thought her hand would not be able to do it but the flint felt real and she marveled at the feeling. Encouraged she took a stick and began rubbing it to make a fire.

The door opened and Haymitch came inside of the room, she could see herself standing motionless in the room. Ryker began following Haymitch. Just as the smoke began Haymitch stood behind her. He grinned and winked at her. He waved his hand just as the flame came to life. Katniss fell back as she realized she was the one who had started the fire. She snapped back into her time and she found herself holding the flint in her dirty hands. "Haymitch," she called out, holding the flint to him.

"Good now concentrate once more," Haymitch said.

Katniss stood in front of the door.

"Put the flint back," Haymitch instructed, his eyes closed he was moving his hand slowly in a circle.

Katniss closed her eyes once more wanting to move through the door. It opened by itself and she found herself in the empty room before she even made an appearance earlier. Walking to the fireplace, she placed the flint she brought back on the fireplace. "What next?"

"Take a deep breath," Haymitch said, "Focus on the shift through time, see it's fabric, how woven together time is, it is a tapestry of different threads."

She could feel his presence over her shoulder. She inhaled deeply and the room began to morph around her fragmenting like shiny glass as she broke a boundary. Katniss focused on the glass pieces and saw they weren't glass; they looked like fine webbing. A small silvery line was being wound before her.

"Follow the thread Katniss," Haymitch instructed.

Katniss nodded, and she focused on the silvery thread in front of her. It led to a door she hadn't seen before.

"I want you to go through the door, but mark it. Put your hand on the rope and touch the door at the same time. This way you'll be able to find your way back"

"Are you not coming with me?"

"This is as far as I can go," Haymitch explained. "Now do as I told you."

Katniss did as he bid. The door and the string turned a golden orange. Her heartbeat erratically as the door opened before her. A searing pain on her shoulder where her mark lay caused her knees to buckle momentarily. As if she was being brandished. Taking a step, she found herself face to face with a handsome man with eyes the color of the bluest jewel. He was taller than she and he looked straight at her. He was rubbing his shoulder, the moment he spotted her his eyes suddenly became alert.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?"

Katniss was fascinated by him and was rendered speechless.

"Why are you dressed as a man?"

As he neared her the pain on her shoulder increased, and he too felt the pain as his eye went to his shoulder.

"Haymitch said we're soulmates," Katniss whispered.

"Haymitch is he here? Where is he?" He looked at her, "How did you get here?"

She had no answers, how could she explain she appeared into his room by magic? She did the only thing she could think of to distract him long enough to get out. Katniss grabbed him by the shoulders, lifted herself on tiptoe, and kissed him. Her heart nearly exploded and her soul felt as if it left her body. It was like tasting heaven.

She opened her eyes briefly and saw he too was enthralled. Katniss closed her eyes and found the golden string and followed it back to the door, and back to the safety of her time with Haymitch.

"Peeta," she whispered, touching her lips.

"There you see that is one example of how you have the power to move through time," Haymitch said.

Katniss was speechless. She'd just met her match in the past.


End file.
